


Spoopy Spooks

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowley, Fake Gore, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Dean and Crowley decided they want to get spooked for Halloween so they check out what's promised to be the spookiest place of them all.





	Spoopy Spooks

The most impressive thing about the place was that it was really hard to tell which were people and which were animatronics. Actually, that was the only impressive thing about the place.

Dean scowled at a priest with fake blood dripping from his eyes. He shook his head and joined Crowley a few paces ahead. "Man this place sucks. Did they even try?"

Crowley stared directly above where a so-called 'demon' was looking down at them from the ceiling, body contorted in a way a human body wasn't made to move. "This is supposed to be the best you humans can do?" The 'demon' growled and crawled around a bit. "I can hear the mechanical bits you know."

Dean patted his shoulder to get him to move on. They entered into the next area as the group ahead ran away screaming. The heat was real as they passed through an area that seemed to be on fire. Children with black eyes laughed and played. One stood near the walkway and called to them.

"Please help me," he sniffed. "I can't find my mom." As they came close he pulled out a knife as big as his tiny forearm. "I can't find where they buried her."

The pair stopped and stared at the boy. "What are you supposed to be? Some kind of changeling?" Dean shook his head. "They get real kids to do this shit? Shouldn't you be at home watching Scooby Doo?"

The child hissed.

Crowley laughed. "I like the boy. He's adorable."

Dean scowled at the demon. "Yeah. I could just eat him up." He moved on.

The next area was too dark to see anything but the path. The sound of someone crying lead them in the right direction. When they got to the right spot, a motion detector turned on a light. they were standing in a set made to look like a child's bedroom. On the floor, a little girl was crying.

"Oh great. Demons, then kids, now demon kids. Right? You're supposed to be a demon kid," Dean said to the tiny performer. "Where are they getting these kids anyway? What parents are letting their kids work here?"

Crowley shrugged. "Tough times."

The kid snapped her head up at them before crawling toward them. She moved like some kind of contortionist. Crowley stepped closer to the divider that separated them from the scene.

Dean noticed the look on his face. "What?"

"Patricia, what in Hell are you doing?"

The child stopped her freaky crawling. "Mr. Crowley? Sir!" She stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "I uh... I just really like scaring people. I realize this is unusual... I just uh..."

Dean blinked a couple of times. "You're an actual demon?"

"Dean, Patricia. Patricia, Dean," Crowley introduced. "This is demeaning. Have you no self respect?"

The demon in the tiny body shrugged. "You're the one on a date with a Winchester."

"It's not a date!" Dean cut in.

Crowley looked at him strangely for his outburst.

"It's not," Dean said to him

"Of course not, darling..." He shared a look with the other demon.

"Anyway," she said. "I have a job to do. They'll be more people coming soon if you don't mind."

"Right, of course. Dean," Crowley gestured for them to leave.

Dean gaped at him. "Yeah, let's just go so you're demon pal can do her fucking job!"

"Please, she's not hurting anyone."

Dean gestured at the demon. "It's in a kid."

"Dead kid," said Patricia. "Car accident. It was sad really."

Dean glared. "Whatever." He grabbed Crowley's arm and dragged him away. The small demon waved at them cheerfully. "Hundred bucks a ticket and a real demon can't even scare anybody. What a load of horse shit," he grumbled.

"Oh look, zombies ahead," Crowley said with amusement.

"If they say the word 'brains' even once, I'm climbing over the barrier."

Crowley laughed. "Surely nothing could be worse than the worty witches back by the entrance."

Dean trudged passed the heavily made-up actors when reached for them and snapped their teeth from behind a barbed wire fence. "Don't remind me. I saw one of them holding a jar of frog legs and I almost walked back out."

They stopped and watched an actor pretending to eat from another actor's corpse. Dean tilted his head. "That's gross. Really fake, but gross."

Crowley sighed. "Face it. Nothing will ever be scarier than the things we've seen."

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's kind of a bummer. I mean, if a haunted house is gonna suck it could at least have some classic monsters. Where's Freddy? Or Jason."

"Oh look! The next area claims to be Hell."

"You're kidding." The zombies might as well have been invisible as Dean strode past them to get a glimpse of imaginary Hell. He saw a half naked man with red horns and it didn't even matter the amount of people hanging from large hooks. "That's it. This is terrible. I want a refund."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
